ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Agent Rescue
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault Missions Category:Private Second Class MissionsCategory:Mamool Ja Training Grounds Missions de:Entsendungs-Mission - Befreiung imperialer Agenten | npc = Isdebaaq - Aht Urhgan Whitegate (L-10) | staging point = Mamool Ja Staging Point | objective = Rescue the Agent | recruitment = Lv.60, 1-6 mercenaries | orders = An agent sent to spy on the secret training grounds of the Mamool Ja has been captured. Rescue him before he is interrogated for Imperial secrets. | time limit = 30 | points = }} Enemies Drops | | |} Walkthrough Free the NPC Brujeel by tricking the Mamool Ja Warder enemies to break open cell doors for you. * You enter at (G-7). * In the large open area are several Mamool Ja Warders (WHM) and Mamool Ja Warders (BST). * On the right side of the map are six prison cells. You need to trick the Mamool Ja into opening them for you. The ones you want are the three marked "Door" on the map; these have gates you can't target and egg-shaped containers inside * The three other cells (the ones with solid doors) have Mamool Ja Warders (WHM) and Mamool Ja Warders (BST) inside. The passage connecting the cells contains Mamool Ja Warders (NIN). * Tank with your back to the gate and let the Mamool Ja build TP. There are three TP moves which can open the cell: ** Firespit (BST, WHM, NIN): requires 4 hits to open door. ** Axe Throw (BST) / Stave Toss (WHM): requires 1 hit; after the Mamool Ja Warder has thrown or otherwise lost its axe/staff, this move will not be repeated. *** Axe Throw/Stave Toss do not always hit the gate with a Ninja tank; Utsusemi is not treated as an automatic miss. ** What is known is that the Mamool Ja must be near and facing the gate when the ability is used. * When the Gate is destroyed, go in and open the Pot Hatch. Hopefully after a few seconds the NPC Brujeel will appear. * If Brujeel doesn't appear, move on to the next gate. * When he is gone, the Rune of Release and Ancient Lockbox appear in the room with the pool in (J-8). Strategy See Strategies. Notes * You don't need much of a party for this, as you don't need to kill anything. Just a tank and two support jobs will do. If your supporters have melee skills and weapons they can be used to give the enemies tp for more special attacks. * Axe Throw and Stave Toss cannot be used if the Mamool's weapon is destroyed. Weapon Skills and critical hits can destroy the weapon. * Axe Throw, Stave Toss, and Firespit can miss the gate. * You might want to drag some of the Mamool Ja from the big room back with you, since they have weapons to toss. * Mages can help with TP gain by casting dia/bio on the mob. *Paladins are slightly better tanks than Ninjas for this Assault because you want the mob to gain TP for knocking down the gate. * It is important that the tank be right up against the gate when Firespit or Weapon throw goes off. This is best achieved by being in first person view and backing into it. Tanks may need to reposition themselves after being hit with Somersault Kick. *Mobs might not even use any of the corresponding TP moves to break down the gates, so you may not even complete the mission due to it, despite its difficulty (or lack thereof). Map